


With Strings Attached

by PotatooftheLand



Series: With Strings Attached [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Empurata, Faeformers AU, First Crush, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Damus never stood a chance against that smile of yours, not then and not now that he had become Tarn.  Wherein being childhood friends with a Fae may have longer term consequences than you imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally done it y'all :> Faeformers Tarn is getting his own full fic and here it is! Hope you enjoy! I hope I can trick people into thinking this will be fluffy all the way through so I can pull the rug out from under y'all xD

“I knew you were real!”

Damus froze mid-chew, looking like a deer caught in the headlights having been found munching on some almond biscuits he had come across. He’d been so flattered and surprised when he found them, pleased with the idea that someone was offering them up to him. Of course he was aware that he was likely not their intended recipient…he was quite a low rank Fae after all but it was finders keepers in his book.

“Um…yes, I am the one who has been graciously accepting your adequate offerings, human.” He replies, swallowing thickly and attempting to look half as regal and sophisticated as he wants to be.

“Adequate?” you repeat in a deflated tone, shoulders slumping sadly as he scrambles to amend his statement. “I worked really hard on them…”

“No! I didn’t mean it that way, um in Fae tongues…adequate actually means the same as magnificent in mortal languages.” He quickly claims, congratulating himself on remembering an obscure word in some random dialect corresponding to a long dead language on Earth.

Yes, neither of you were speaking either of those two languages at this point in time, but this pretty little human didn’t need to know that.

“Oh! Well, thank you then! I’m so pleased we can even communicate this easily!” you reply, perking up immediately with his praise and he relaxes. Your smile was so bright it just bulldozed him. “Can I talk to you, are you happy to tell me about yourself? I’m (Name).”

He flinches, if that truly is their real name then this human is even more careless than him. Him, who was out here fraternizing with this charming mortal against all the rules of the Senate and Functionalist Council. Nonetheless, he has to admit that their curiosity is refreshing, its novel and intoxicating to be so guilelessly wanted. It gives him a rush to entangle himself so daringly with this sweet human, the first one he has met.

“Why of course, you may call me Damus.” He replies recklessly, preening under their attention.

“That’s a cool name! So, what do you do, Damus? Do you know any magic? I’ve heard all Fae do, can I see?” you ask eagerly as he hesitates for a bit.

His magic was hardly considered flashy, while being able to kill non-sentient creatures with just a touch _was_ unique, it hurt him to do it and it wasn't particularly useful. Most other Fae with innate flame abilities or even just quick frames were more popular. Still, this human had probably never even seen so much as a card trick, so they would probably be impressed by his magic! His spark pulsed a little quicker as he quickly stifled pleased little trills that someone was interested in his rather plain skillset. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t show just anyone for free, but since you’ve been so devoted with your cookie offerings I guess I ought to.” He prefaced pretentiously, as if he wasn’t ecstatic to have someone looking up to him.

With overdramatic flourish, he pooled his illusion magic together and opened his palm to reveal a sphere of darkness, the constellations charted in its depths. Maybe he’s burning too much mana in this demonstration, but he’s fantastically proud of this trick. No one else had been particularly interested, even at Jhiaxian Academy where they preferred to focus on his Outlier ability. Concentrating, he walks in a circle slowly and levitated the orb above him, spinning it quickly as he weaved the evening sky around them.

Plunged into nightfall, he painted Orion and Cassiopeia, the northern and southern hemispheres across the same canvas. He’s panting at the effort it takes but when he sees the stars in their eyes he thinks its worth it. That is, until he trips over a rock while staring at you distractedly.

Immediately, the constellations fade, replaced by the quiet forest and afternoon light again.

“Oh, Damus are you okay?” you ask concernedly, crouching down and propping his head up onto your lap.

Human hands are soft and warm! He notes happily, leaning into your touch and still a little dazed from the fall and his proximity to you.

“Damus?” you call again, worry lacing your tone as you pap his face lightly.

“Yes, (Name)?” he replies at last, trying to enjoy every last second that you were holding him close.

“Hey, you had me worried there! You alright?” you ask uncertainly as he nods blissfully.

“Damus, that was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like that before, you’re so talented at magic! You’re _wonderful_!” you praise brightly as he peers up at you reverently.

He was wonderful? You thought he was amazing? His spark sang as let himself lay there in your arms.

“You’re beautiful.” He blurted out as you laughed, hesitantly touching the long orange feathers along his ears.

“Thank you, Damus. You’re really something else, too.” You reply fondly as he chirps contently. “I have to go now, but I’ll come back to see you again, is that okay?”

“Yes! Yes, please come back to see me! When will you be back?” he asked quickly, trying not to let his disappointment show. You'd only been here such a short while! You had to leave already?

“Tomorrow, same spot?”

“Yes! I’ll be waiting!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I'm referring to was sent to me by [TotallyNotAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotAnon/pseuds/TotallyNotAnon), and now I just listen to it whenever I need to write Faeformers Tarn xD I'm setting this fic in the late 1800s to early 1900s too so the dubstep-less version works really well. Bit of a slow start to Faeformers, I know but I really want to establish Damus and Reader's friendship before I slam dunk us into the yandere and angst xD Someone save Damus, he is maximum derpy around Reader xD
> 
> [In my Dreams](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/in-my-dreams_14106).

“You’re really good at catching crickets!” you observe, as Damus adds another to your little bucket of fish bait.

“Oh, it’s thanks to my Outlier ability. When I touch them I can kill them.” He explains brightly as you do a double take.

“What?”

“It hurts a little, but since they’re only small insects it’s just a prick.” He continues to explain as you stop digging up worms.

“Then don’t do it if it hurts! That’s awful, I didn’t know that happened! Does it hurt when you make illusions too?” you ask worriedly, hoping he hasn’t been stinging himself just to help you.

“Oh, no. Only my Outlier ability hurts to use, and only a tiny bit! I’m happy to use it for you!” he chirped, not wanting to admit that he had intended to impress you with his sick insect catching capabilities.

“Okay, but please don’t hurt yourself for me. I think that’s enough anyhow, let’s go fish now!” you suggest, leading the way towards a crystalline river.

It had been your idea to have a fishing day, it was a hobby of yours that also happened to put food on the table. Win, win really. 

“Look, there’s a beautiful purple river rock over there!” Damus suddenly exclaimed, pointing into the clear depths as the two of you cast your lines out.

“Yeah it’s really cool, do you collect rocks?”

“Mhm, but I think it’s too deep for us to grab.”

“Nah, watch my line.” You say, before retrieving a long stick from the shore. “I’m going to try and flick it into the shallow water.”

Damus hovers nervously over your shoulder as you maneuver the shiny stone along the bottom of the river. He keeps making anxious trills and occasionally grabbing your shoulders when you’re especially close to the edge. It’s a little distracting, but you appreciate the thought when your foot slips on particular patch of muddy soil. You manage to regain your balance and avoid tumbling into the water though even as Damus screeches in alarm. Rushing to steady you, he himself loses his footing on the wet earth.

_Splash!_

“Damus!” you quickly drop your stick and reach in to pull him out when he flails to the surface again, grabbing his hands and yanking hard.

He sputters, face bright red as you check him over. His feathers are matted with mud from being hauled back onto land as you help him up.

“Are you okay?” you ask, not sure what you can do to alleviate his embarrassment.

“Yeah…” he replies sulkily, not able to meet your gaze as you smile.

“Why don’t we go find a shallow pool where we can clean the mud off? Good thing it’s such a hot day, perfect weather to take a plunge.” You joke lightly as you start off along the bank.

He trails after you quietly, making soft sounds in the back of his throat as you finally find a suitable spot. The water is clear and cool as you slip your shoes off and step in up to your knees. He skulks in after you.

“Hey, don’t worry…we’ll get another rock.” You assure him as he sinks in up to his neck. “Come here.” 

You begin helping him wash the dirt from his feathers as his eyes brighten at your ministrations, he purrs in a pleased manner at the feeling. His feathers are soon clean but he doesn’t life his head from your hip, keeping his eyes shut.

“We’ve got to get back to our fishing lines, Damus.” You remind him gently as he whines reluctantly.

“Can we just stay like this? It felt nice.” He tells you, so trustingly that you know he has no filter between his thoughts and words.

“We can do it again some other time. Aren’t you hungry? Fresh fire cooked fish is delicious! It’ll take us some time to prepare them as well.” You persuade as he half-heartedly gets up, waiting until your some distance away before shaking the water off his body.

You manage to catch a few fish each, and you promptly gut and fillet them while Damus makes a small fire. While you didn’t bring seasoning, there was something about fresh fire grilled fish that couldn’t be beat. Of course, Damus only thought it tasted this delicious when you were with him, fish was just fish when he was alone.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes! Fae normally don’t eat these kinds of things but it’s good.” he responded happily, savouring the taste and summer sun on his face.

He basked in the warmth of companionship, in having someone who cared about him beyond studying his abilities. He hummed contently as you finished up and returned to your fishing line.

“So what other things do you like?”

“I love classical music, but it’s mainly only the upper classes who get to listen to it.” He replied, a touch bitter at the last part.

“That sucks…but you know in the human world, they’re trying to make records more accessible? They have these new gramophones on the market that lay people can buy to play music in your house!” you told him excitedly, remembering a travelling salesman that had shown you the device.

“Really? That’s cool, I can play music by illusion but it’s tiring. Wish we could get a gramophone!”

“Yeah, oh well.”

“Have you heard the _Empyrean Suite_ before? It’s my favourite song.” He told you eagerly, hoping you’d want to share his interests.

“No, a Fae melody?”

“Yup! Here, have a listen!”

Soft notes of a classical song begin to drift through the air, as Damus shuts his eyes in concentration. It’s beautiful but haunting, celebratory yet sad. A contradiction really, and you wonder what it says about Damus. You notice the meter becoming increasingly off towards the end, it starts sounding like someone desperately out of breathe is wheezing into a barely functional recorder. You’re sure he’s tiring.  
  
“It sounds lovely, thank you for sharing. Who is it by?” You say hurriedly, to stop him from straining himself anymore…he’s always tries so hard.

“Supposedly by Eucryphia in the ancient days, it just speaks to the heart, doesn’t it?” he muses wistfully as you nod, it’s sometimes startling to know that Fae realms have been around for millions of years due to their accelerated timescales.

A single human year could be a thousand for him. You suppose that's why he acts like he hasn't seen you in eons even though you visit him everyday.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me, I wish I could show you human music too.”

“You could sing!” he suggested brightly as you laughed.

“Oh, my voice isn’t that good.”

“Please?”

Hesitating, you sing him a song you heard once through a window pane. He draws close and rests his head on your shoulder as you try to do the melody justice.

_In my dreams, I see you…_  
  
_For there is no one else but you,_  
  
_To make me feel this way~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL FAEFORMERS PEOPLE ORDERED THIS CAKE, NOW IT IS BEING SERVED SO PLEASE COME EAT IT xD I'm joking, enjoy more Damus fluff.

“Are you sure this is okay? This feels so clandestine, it’s exciting isn’t it!” he blubbers beside you, his foxfire eyes gleaming from beneath his hood.

“I think it’ll be fine, my house is along the edge of the forest anyway.” You whisper back, gesturing for him to wait there while you check the coast is clear.

The two of you creep inside, making sure there aren’t any prying eyes beforehand. Your family was out of town for the weekend and you were staying behind to tend the house. You may also be using this as an opportunity to have a sleepover with a certain Fae friend.

“It’s not so bad! I can smell almond cookies too!” he chirps happily, surveying your kitchen and scuttling over to your tray. “For me?” he adds hopefully.

“ _Some_ are for you, but don’t eat them all or you’ll get sick!” you chide lightly with a laugh as he promptly starts gobbling them down.

“We just had dinner, how can you still eat?” you ask with just a hint of admonishment as he whines, hand already having retrieved a piece of preserved fruit from a jar.

“But I want to try the things you’ve made!” he objects, swiftly moving onto a slice of smoked fish you had hidden in a jar.

What a glutton, but he’s _your_ glutton.

“Oh and is this your room?” he asks, abandoning his sweets to trail after you. “It’s so soft, I love it!” he continues, burrowing into your covers upon catching sight of your bed.

“I hope you cleaned yourself before that, I sleep there you know.” You scolded, before flopping down yourself.

“Of course! I have the upmost respect for your stuff!” he replies with an offended sniff.

“Uh huh.”

“(Name)!” he wails in complaint as you laugh, playfully whacking his arm. He always gets so worked up over even slight teasing on your part.

“I’m joking! Hey, help me hang the blanket up above the bed and we’ll have a little fort thing. It’s too hot to use it anyway.” You suggest as he eagerly sets about accomplishing your mission goal.

Within minutes, you two have made your very own tent on your bed. It really does give a sense of privacy and security, you think cheerily. Damus is happily snuggling into your covers now, commandeering your pillow.

“We can share the bed or if you’re against that I can sleep in my parent’s bed.” You offer, noting that it’s getting late.

“No! We can share!” he replies hastily, eyes shining brightly at the idea as he enthusiastically gestures for you to join him.

Amused, you duck into the blanket fort the two of you have built, lounging under the dark sky outside.

“For the longest time, I thought humans were foul, evil creatures. That’s what the Senate and Council told us…but they’re liars. You’re nothing like that.” Gabs Damus with a sigh, peering up at you with those star-struck eyes. “You’re kind and friendly…I wish that Fae society was different, could be remodelled. Humans should be allowed in and Fae allowed out!”

“That would be nice. Most humans don’t even believe in Fae realms nowadays, but if we could travel between realms freely…it’d be magical.”

“You’d like that too, right? I’ll do my best to change Fae attitudes then! There’s so much I wish I could show you, we have these great buildings and music, all these beautiful lights and poetry. You’d love it.”

“It sounds amazing.” You tell him sincerely, noticing that he’s inched himself closer throughout the entire conversation until he’s nestled into your side. “You’re very cuddly, aren’t you?”

“Only to you, you’re soft and warm and good…” he murmurs, staring at you like you’re the blazing moon on a dark, cold night.

You smile, trying to keep the pity out of your features. He’s been alone for a long time you gather, hasn’t had anyone there for him…no family, no friends. It makes you sad to think that such a tender soul has been abandoned like that.

“I treasure our friendship, Damus.” You tell him softly as he twitters happily at your praise, tugging slightly at your arm so you’ll lie down too.

You’ll always remember him this way. Eyes reflecting the cerulean summer skies that you two played under, so full of affection and hope. His orange feathers framing his features like candle flames as starlight flickers in through your window…

He purrs contently once you’ve laid down, resting his head against the nook between your neck and shoulder. His own arm is tucked close to his body but you can tell he wants to drape it across you. It makes you think about your relationship, you don’t know if his feelings are platonic or something else, and frankly you don’t think he knows either. 

You shut your eyes, quite in the same boat as your best friend, perhaps you’re too young to really understand if an emotion means this or that. You’re ever so fond of him, but no matter how much admiration and affection you hold, you know it is dwarfed by the sheer intensity of his love. You can see it in the way he looks at you, at how he jumps at the opportunity to fulfil every passing whim of yours. You don’t know if you can bear to hold the sun like that.

What will happen when you die? You’d hurt him so much, and Fae lived for far longer than mere mortals. You couldn’t bear to think of him, alone again and this time with a lifetime of grief to carry for the rest of eternity. It wouldn’t be fair, he should be with another Fae. Of course you were sure that losing a dear friend would be painful for him, but it would only be worse if he didn't find a Fae life partner. It was always those who remained that bore the burden of life.

Hesitantly, you choose not to tuck your arm around him.

“Good night, Damus.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY HOOK OR BY CROOK I’M FINISHING THIS FIC. I’M NEARLY DONE WITH THE DAMUS PATCH UP, THIS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE LEGIBLE CHRONOLOGICALLY.

“Damus, come quick!” you call, clutching your precious cargo to your chest as you skid into the clearing, relieved that you managed to acquire your gift in time.

He materialises anxiously, peering around you for potential threats.

“Look!” you tell him excitedly, setting down the record player on a cloth. “Remember that phonograph thing I was told you about years go? I finally managed to save up and buy one!”

His eyes widened in surprise, as he leaned in close to investigate the device. You had only gotten one record with it in your purchase, and you didn’t even know what song it was.

“This is amazing! Was it expensive?” he asks hesitantly as you shake your head.

“Years ago it was quite pricey, but it’s not a fancy one and I got it second hand.” You reply, eagerly setting the needle onto the disc to play the song.

But the disc must have been damaged, because the sound that plays out of the phonograph is anything but music. You lift the needle swiftly to spare your friend and yourself the assault on your ears.

“Oh. That’s disappointing…” you say sadly, because you had been planning for this for years…wanted Damus to be happy today most of all.

“It’s okay, (Name).” Damus tells you gently, nudging your shoulder as he picks up the vinyl record.   
“I might be able to fix it! In fact, why don’t I cut the grooves of the _Empyrean Suite_ into it instead!”

“You can do that?” you ask curiously as he nods, getting to work right away to manipulate the soft vinyl with magic beyond your understanding.

Curiously, you watch as the black of the disc shifts and flows infinitesimally to accommodate new cuts while old ones are sealed. It takes a while, but you never tire of watching Damus’ magic.

“Done!”

You two hurriedly slip the record under the needle. When the notes of the _Empyrean Suite_ begin playing through the quiet forest, you grin, leaping over to your friend as he proudly stands beside his hard work.

“Oh, it’s wonderful!” you exclaim brightly, embracing Damus in a hug he enthusiastically returns, spinning you once.

“Do you want to dance?” he asks shyly, keeping your warm body pressed against his as you smile and nod.

He leans in close, hands clasping yours adoringly as you two twirl and dance to the ethereal notes of the ancient Fae melody. He’s giddy, ecstatic and dazed with your nearness and the sound of your laughter in his ears. _He_ made you laugh, he made you happy.

You fit perfectly in his arms, warm and joyful, pure sunlight and bliss. He wants the song to last forever. When he lifts you at the crescendo, you give a surprised but pleased gasp, feeling the wind in your hair and sky at your fingertips. Then, your feet touch the Earth again and you remember just how ephemeral this all is. It’s cruel to delay, yet it’s cruel to say it.

“Damus, I have to tell you something.” You finally say, taking a step out of his arms as he feels apprehension well up at your tone of voice.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to tell you sooner but…it was be so hard and I— Damus, I’m leaving.” You sputter out with difficulty, standing there with downcast eyes.

He stills, not quite comprehending your words.

“Leaving? Where? When?” he asks dryly, as the silence stretches out between you two.

“To the city…tomorrow. I won’t be able to see you for a long time, years. I don’t know when I’ll be back…” you continued heavily, shuffling awkwardly between your feet.

“B-But (Name), I can’t follow you there, I can’t be so far from Fae realms!” he protests immediately, feeling panic well up in his heart.

“I know…Damus, we have to say goodbye.” You explain miserably as he frantically shuffles closer instinctively.

“No! Please, please stay! (Name) don’t go, don’t leave me here!” he pleads desperately, grasping your hands.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Damus I promise I’ll be back though. I promise I’ll always remember you and treasure our relationship.”

He collapsed onto you, as you sit down so he can wrap his arms around your waist and bury his face into your neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? (Name), you’re hurting me!”

“Shh, it’ll be okay…Damus everything will be alright in the end. I’m sorry, I just…I kept putting it off. You always looked so happy when we were together, I didn’t want to take that away…” you explained guiltily, tightening your hold.

“(Name), I don’t want you to go…what will I do without you?” he questioned despondently, letting himself be cradled over your smaller frame.

“I promise you’ll be alright. You’ll be okay. Just go about life like before, people with good hearts like yours go far.” You assured him as best you could, trying to smile despite your own sorrow.

“But what if you forget me out there? What if you get hurt in the city?” he asks urgently, already growing anxious at the thought of the chaos that was human civilisation.

“I won’t, you know I’m careful. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. And I could never forget you Damus, you’ve been my dearest friend for most of my life. I’ll come back and visit you as soon as I can, I promise.” 

“(Name)…my spark, it hurts so much. I think it might have broken.” He whispered earnestly, and you wondered whether Fae could actually die from heartbreak.

“Mine too, Damus. But we have to be strong, and trust that fate will be kind.” You replied, feeling tears start to prick the corners of your own eyes.

“It never is…”

“Maybe, but I’ll see you again. I promise.”

You knew Fae placed immeasurable weight on words, so you hoped that your assurances would soothe your friend’s pain. You stroked those familiar sunset feathers, as Damus cried quietly onto your lap. You wished you could take away his anguish, but inside you could feel your own heart cracking. But things would work out in the end, you were sure you would come back one day and be able to embrace him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of order updating xD

You folded the letter and sealed it, writing your old home address on it. While you knew it would be difficult for Damus to venture so far out of the forest, you didn’t know how else to communicate with him. This was worth a try. He might not be able to reply, but you liked to think he was comforted by your words on these little slips of paper. Something told you that he needed a pick me up right now. With loving care, you carefully packed a shiny coin wrapped in paper into the envelope.

_Dear Damus,  
I’ve just arrived in the city, and everything is so different! It’s so noisy and chaotic honestly, I wish I was back at the forest where it was so much more peaceful. But it’s going to be easier to get work here, in fact I started last week! I also saw a music shop on the ride here too, and thought of you! If you ever get to visit, I’d love to show you even if we can’t buy anything. How are things for you? Have you been practicing your magic and Outlier ability much? _

_I hope you’re doing well, I miss you everyday! I look forward to coming visit you again! Don’t worry, I’ll bring you all the almond biscuits you can eat when I do return!_

_P.S. Sent you a coin, the first dollar I earned here!_

_Sincerely,  
(Name)_

\--*--

Damus screams as they drag him away, limbs twisted in painful angles but it is nothing compared to the knowledge of what is to come. _Empurata_ , or perhaps death for the sole crime of being born with an Outlier ability. He begs and shrieks for mercy as they strap him to the table, struggling futilely with all his might.

“Every shape has it’s purpose, but you defy the Functionalist teachings and in turn, the will of the Guiding Hand. Your job does not match your alt-mode, your alt-mode does not match your Outlier ability, and you have been caught speaking to a human. Do you deny these crimes?”

 _They knew._ He thought of poor (Name), looking for him all those years in the future but never able to find anything. Should he die here on this cold slab, forgotten and insane he wanted his last thoughts to be of you. Of the brief window of his life when he’d been happy and loved. He couldn’t, wouldn’t betray your memory. He refused to renounce the one conviction he held dear.

He says nothing.

Stays completely silent even as he feels the edge of the blade on his wrists, on his face. Just closes his eyes and dreams of sunlit summer days and the murmuring of quiet rivers. It’s a small comfort that his brand of magic allows him this escapism.

He’s home again, lying in your comfy bed as you hold him on your lap. Thousands of years and hundreds of Fae, but it’s only a human he has met for a mere hours of his lifespan that could hold his heart. He promises himself then, that when you were reunited, he would never let you go. Would never let circumstance tear his spark apart again. Had you not been content with him? He wanted you to be happy…never wanted you to leave him again.

“(Name)?”

“Oh, Damus.” You say, looking at him with those sad, understanding eyes and something in him breaks.

“They ripped my hands and face off (Name)! Why did they do that? What did I do to warrant that?” he wailed as you held him close, so tightly that all those broken pieces of him couldn’t shatter.

“Hush now Damus, it wasn’t your fault. They should never have touched you, it wasn’t fair, you deserved so much better…” you soothed as he let his tears fall.

“You still care about me, right? Even like this? You still love me?” he asked desperately, longing for you to accept him. He feared you wouldn’t recognise him, wouldn’t think that some faceless, handless monstrosity was your old childhood friend.

“Of course! Nothing in this life or the next could break my friendship with you.” (Name) promises firmly and he feels his spark pulse.

“Thank you…I really need you now…” he admits, letting himself lie there vulnerably, trusting that you would never hurt him.

“I know, I’m right here Damus and I’ll stay right here for as long as you want me.” You whisper back, smiling that sad, indulgent smile at him.

“Forever, please…I’m so alone…” he pleads quietly.

“I’m here, I’m here now. Just go to sleep, I’ll look after you…” you tell him gently, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

He shuts his eyes, snuggling into your warmth and enjoying the feel of soft, gentle hands smoothing his feathers over. He imagines a realm, one where you could be eternally youthful with him, free from human mortality. He sees you adorned with jewellery and all the luxuries you deserved but could never afford. He dreams and he wants and he _wants_ …

He tries to sleep, to fall unconscious before the illusion fades and the pain sets in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone recommended to me that I write the Tarn bits first, then go back and update Damus along the way because they are thirsty as crab for the yandere stuff xD So I'm updating out of order, and will return to bridge the Damus to Tarn gap while updating the "present timeline" so to speak! Hope this isn't confusing for Readers and is what is preferred, but please share your opinion.
> 
> Also, I tried to keep past Faeformers Tarn canon but I couldn't because this just worked out better, wyd xD

Tarn stop talking mid-sentence, hearing the telltale chimes of his enchantment pinging him. The DJD exchange questioning looks at his sudden silence but he can hardly bring himself to care over the mounting excitement in his spark.

"We will resume this meeting later." he informed them briefly, already darting away and opening a portal to the forest.

They were here, (Name) was _finally_ here after all these thousands of years...he can barely breathe through the elation that consumes him. Flitting between the trees, he only just remembers to don a disguise of his former self, Damus, so that his darling will recognise him. He didn't think he could stand it if there was only confusion or Primus forbid, fear in their eyes when they saw him.

"Damus!" he can hear them calling him now, and it takes all his will not to shift into his alt-mode, to shave off those precious seconds he doesn't have them in his arms.

He bursts through the trees, descending upon the unsuspecting human who gives a startled yelp at his sudden appearance and drops their bag.

"(Name)!"

He's spinning you in his grasp, feeling warmth and fervour that burns into his very spark as you laugh and embrace him back. Your face is buried in his feathers and he can't imagine how he'd managed to survive without you on all those long cold nights.

Quite suddenly, you shove him back, more forcefully than the playful pushes he remembered. 

"Damus? What has happened to you?"

Your voice is full of concern and worry. You only ask because you care, he thinks blissfully, refusing to let you go as he savours the taste of your love.

"Damus! What's wrong?" you ask again, and he hears an edge of panic begin to creep into your words now.

"Nothing (Name), nothing is wrong now that you're here." he breathes back, keeping you close and pressed against him even as your eyes have left his.

He follows your gaze to his body, where long black feathers are slowly devouring the fire bright ones of his past. He blinks, frustrated at his lack of self-control. His powers had always been erratic when he was in the extremes of emotions... Taking a deep breath to steady his singing heart, he pulled his disguise back in place.

"Did I scare you, darling?" he coos quietly as you double take at his choice of nickname. "It's nothing to worry about, I just look a little different after all these years. I wanted you to know it was me though, so I used an illusion to appear as I used to."

"Oh! It has been millennia for you, I suppose I should have expected a new haircut." you tease as he nuzzles his face into your neck affectionately. "Even your voice is different! Deeper than I remember, it's a good change though!"

"It is." he replies softly, intoxicated by your presence and playfulness. "My voice is _much_ improved now~"

Able to stop a Fae's heartbeat, to coerce truth from even the most guarded of minds or paralyse all but the strongest of foes. His Outlier ability had been maximised, but he didn't tell you that his very touch could now rend a Fae into pieces.

"But you don't have to use a disguise around me Damus, I don't want you to have to fake something all the time." you tell him sincerely as he purrs happily.

"I know (Name), I never did have to hide anything from you. They call me Tarn now." he tells them fondly, even as he maintains his current form. "I want to show you the Fae world though, and Damus will make the trip smoother than Tarn."

"Tarn, it's a good name, a strong one. How did you pick it?" you ask as he threads his fingers through your hair. "And are humans allowed in Fae realms now?"

"It is the name of a Fae city, the birthplace of Megatron who leads the Decepticons. It is through our cause that Fae are no longer oppressed and you, my dear (Name) can venture with me to see the cities and delight in all the sights, sounds and cuisine there."

"Cuisine? Humans can eat Fae food now without consequences?" you wonder curiously, this was a complete contradiction to how firmly Damus used to warn you against it in the past.

"Times have changed greatly since we last met." Tarn told you lightly, watching you with those endlessly blue optics of his.

"That's amazing! How did it happen? I’ve brought some food with me too by the way, those biscuits you liked?" you replied, presenting a little tin.

"Thank you (Name).” he said sweetly, hiding your treats away into his subspace. "Shall we?" he asks, opening a portal and setting you down at last.

You smile trustingly and follow him through, stepping out into a brilliant cityscape with towering spires and gleaming windows. Light seemed to emanate from the rows of luxurious looking shops and restaurants along the street. Everything was beautiful and glistening here, masking the shadows beneath the shiny exterior.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONFIDENCE IS NOT PROOF READING AND JUST SLAPPING OUT UPDATES BECAUSE YOU CAN. Also please drop me a review if you can because I am eternally thirsty for feedback, I'm not that confident xD

“To think, you have entire cities and _countries_ hidden from plain sight! Tarn this is surreal!” you sing as you saunter down the walkway with him.

He stays by your side, watching you dotingly. The joy of being reunited with your friend is enough to overcome the discomfort from the stares strangers are giving you. Tarn clasps your hand, seemingly dazed by your presence as he nods distractedly at every word that leaves your mouth.

“Are you hungry, dear? Why don’t we go get something to eat?” he proposes and you nod, excited to try Fae foods now that they weren’t taboo according to Tarn.

He leads you over to an ornately decorated restaurant, it looks expensive…

“Are you sure this is okay? Please don’t feel like you have to spend a lot…” you check as he smooths your hair adoringly.

“It’s no issue, (Name). I _want_ to spend Shanix on you, I want you to have a good time today.” He replies sweetly as you’re seated near a window.

“Thank you, I appreciate this. But how’ve you been? We have so much to catch up on!”

“Everything is perfect now that you’re here. I have so many things to share with you, the _Peaceful Tyranny_ , Megatron’s writings, the Decepticon Justice Division…” he trailed off, unsure for a moment whether you would condone his judgement of traitors. Surely you would? You understood the importance of justice after all.

“I’d love to hear about it, start from the top?” you prompt after he briefly describes the menu options for you.

“Of course, I have my own realm now, you won’t age within its walls. My division and I stay there and bring Decepticons to justice.” He tells you sagely, as you cock your head slightly.

“I see, so your work is in line with a police officer now?” you clarify, knowing it’s a step up from his previous occupation.

“Essentially.” He agreed, and it looked to you for a moment like he wanted to eat you _all_ up.

You shake your head to clear it, as he hails the waiter and the two of you order your respective dishes.

“Congratulations! Is it dangerous though? Do you have to go out and arrest Fae?” you ask, thinking of how human police sometimes had to deal with rowdy or dangerous individuals.

“Oh, I’m perfectly capable of handling my targets.” He promises you with a low chuckle as you blink. “I have my team with me as well.”

Damus? Handling criminals? The Fae you remembered was a softie who slipped on mud and nearly cried if you forgot to bring him a piece of food or almond biscuit that day. Not that someone couldn’t train but…he must have changed more than you thought. Still, you were glad that he was able to acquire this job.

“Do you like the role? I’m surprised that you’ve gotten into this line of work.” You tell him honestly as he smiles, leaning forward.

His entire body language is different. While he wears Damus’ face, he has none of the bumbling fluffiness you recall, he’s all feline grace and confidence now. There’s a certain power flickering behind his orange façade that as far as you can tell, is for your benefit.

“I enjoy it very much, it is my true calling. Not only am I purging the realms of traitors and filth, I am spreading the glory of the Decepticon cause.” He replies slickly and you nod, wondering if he had always been this intense.

What did he mean by traitors and filth? That was some strong language, he was pretty passionate about this “Decepticon” business as well apparently. You were saved from having to think of a response by the arrival of the food.

“It looks delicious! Have you been here before?” you exclaimed, impressed by the elaborate nature of the dish.

“Yes, I made sure to check that only the best would be served to my darling.” He purred in response, watching you eat with _something_ behind his eyes.

Was he…referring to you? Were you his darling? That was another issue you had found, he liked using pet names now like “darling” or “dear” now. Was this a verbal tic he had acquired or something specific to you only? You supposed you’d have to observe and find out, it felt a little weird to call him out on it but at the same time…

"So you serve _humans_ in this establishment, now?" questioned a neighbouring Fae snidely, as you paused in your eating. "I demand that they leave! This is unacceptable, must these creatures taint everything? We were here first, can we not have our meal in peace?"

The Fae is very clearly speaking in a human language for your benefit, you're sure if they wanted to be discreet they would have used Cybertronian. You look down at your plate uncertainly before glancing at Damus.

He's furious. 

You can practically see darkness radiating off him in waves as inky blackness starts to roil over his sunset feathers.

"It's okay, let's just quickly finish up and leave." you whisper to him quietly as he stands up.

"Hush, take your time (Name). I'm merely going to speak with these rude patrons." he assures you gently, eyes kind and bright enough that you trust him to handle the situation maturely.

He stalks over to the table, and you just barely manage to notice that his illusion is giving way to a dark purple mask for a face. The waiter excuses himself quickly as the Fae on the other table goes sheet white upon catching sight of him.

"Get. Out."

They're already half-way to the door and he doesn't need to tell them twice. They bolt away, leaving their possessions behind. You're shocked by his behaviour, and theirs. You expected him to be calmer and the patrons to be more defensive if they had been anti-human enough to be vocal about it.

"There, let's enjoy the rest of our meal now, hm?" he chirps upon returning, melding back into a bundle of apricot feathers.

"Tarn, they were terrified of you..." you mutter quietly, observing that the entire restaurant was clearing out rapidly.

"Well, looks like they were all talk and no bite. Let them go discriminate somewhere else." he replied primly, reaching across the table to stroke your hands, his fingers catching on your ring.

"Why is everyone leaving?" you question, a touch worried now.

"Most Fae just don't like drama, so it's a natural reaction." he assures you confidently, barely casting them a glance. “But now we have the whole place to ourselves! Isn’t that nice?”

"Oh, I'm sorry I was the cause of it then..." you say apologetically, biting your lip. You wondered how Tarn would be received if he showed up at McDonalds, not well you assume.

"Nonsense! It was their fault, not yours. I'll meet with them later to clear this issue up, make sure no hard feelings remain." he promises brightly, although you think you hear a touch of darkness in his voice.

"Alright, thank you, Tarn." you reply, comforted by this at least. 

You hate that you've caused such a scene, and you think that the staff must dislike you now if their skittish and anxious behaviour was anything to go by. What a way to make an impression on Fae, you hope that doesn't affect their opinion on humans. Perhaps there wasn’t acceptance between species yet. This was all very strange and it made you feel uneasy, yet Tarn's presence was reassuring and you trusted in his judgement.

Perhaps you should have given more weight to this first warning sign.

You quickly finished your dish because it was eerie being in a silent restaurant after it had been packed a few minutes ago.

"Oh sweetheart, that rude Fae made you feel uncomfortable, didn't they? Let's go somewhere else to get dessert then." he simpered as he linked his arm with yours.

"Are you sure? This must cost a lot, please don't feel the need to splurge on me Tarn, I'm happy just being able to spend time with you."

He beamed at your words, spoken sincerely and kindly. Clutching you close, he pressed kisses to the top of your head as you startled in surprise. You couldn't have known of course, that such simple phrases would cause you so much grief later.

"I've been planning for our reunion for thousands of years (Name), please let me spoil you a little." he murmurs into your ear as you shift a little in his grasp.

He's been so affectionate that you're not sure if you want to say it. You'd hate to ruin the day by offhandedly mentioning that you weren't interested in him romantically...and you didn't want to _assume_ anything. He'd always been clingy after all, so maybe this was just how he showed his platonic love. You would have thought he would have gotten less touchy over the years but it seemed that absence had made his heart grow fonder. Still, you almost feel awkward springing your wedding invitation news on him now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 0-100 chapter xD

Naively, you continued meandering along the street next to Tarn until you see a vividly coloured dessert bar. Your expression lights up in interest as Tarn hums adoringly, leading you over to it. He finds a quiet table where both of you can sit on the same side, as he fluffs himself contently. It's a little cramped with his bulk nestling you into the corner, but it's not too uncomfortable. He translates the Fae symbols of the menu for your understanding, resting a hand on your thigh fondly.

“Okay! May I have this one, please?” you request, turning from the menu to meet his eyes. 

You’re startled to see that they are ravenous, voracious and drinking up every inch of your body. It terrifies you to see him this way, and you shrink back on instinct and dislodge his hand. He blinks and that hunger is gone, replaced by those gentle sapphire pools of Damus again.

“(Name)?”

“Haha…I just, sometimes I notice that you’ve changed. But it’s been so long for you, so it’s expected.” You excuse quickly as he smiles indulgently at you.

“Changed how?”

You hesitate, not wanting to say what you truly think. That there is something off with him, despite appearing more stable and smooth he was in fact far, far more unbalanced than Damus had been. You could tell something had happened, but didn’t know what. You were sure that in time, the issue would present itself and you could address it together then. Sadly, your observations would prove too prescient.

“Well, you now have the grim reaper look going on for one. You change appearance a lot too, and you used to find that really tiring so you must have gotten much better at magic!” You joke as he sidles up close again, making you feel quite confined.

“That’s all?” he presses shrewdly, as you scramble to think of a way to bring up your concerns. Thankfully, you’re saved from having to answer when he suddenly flicks his attention away.

“Oh, someone is trying to contact me, dear. Let me go order and take the call, then I’ll be right back okay?” he tells you sweetly as you nod.

You take the time to observe your surroundings, the colourful Fae working behind the counter, the hanging baubles and lights...You don't have to wait long for your food to be served.

“One slice of lemon meringue tart and one slice of rose cake?”

“Oh, yes! Thank you!” you tell the server quickly, delighted by the how decorated the desserts are.

The Fae sets them down, casting you a curious look as he does.

“You’re human?” he asks politely as you hesitate, not wanting another repeat of the restaurant experience.

“Um, yes.” You reply shortly, but he beams excitedly before taking a seat opposite you.

“I’ve never met a human before, let alone seen one in a Fae realm! Do you like it here?”

“Oh, it’s wonderful, I never thought I’d have a chance to see your cities either but my friend invited me to sightsee.” You reply, a bit taken aback by his enthusiasm but it's not unwelcome.

“Friend? I would have thought you two were a couple from your order choice.” he tells you earnestly even as you frown in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“The rose cake has a mild aphrodisiac in it.” He explained, pointing at the dessert you assumed Tarn had ordered. “It’s common knowledge to Fae so it’s quite a forward gesture in our culture.”

“No, Damus and I are childhood friends, that’s all.” You clarified with a laugh.

“I see... Will you be coming again then?” he asked, leaning forward a little. "I don't mind your kind, you seem rather interesting but I know some other Fae are more...traditional in their views."

“Actually, I—“

“No, they won’t.” interjects an irritated voice as Tarn reappears, back in his midnight form.

The server stands up so fast he knocks the chair over before backing away fearfully. It’s just like what happened at the restaurant. You turn to enquire after such a reaction but find Tarn glowering, eyes dripping with venom and suddenly you don't feel like telling him about your wedding or asking him anything at all. 

Then the moment is gone, and he’s all peach feathers and fluff once more.

He huddles you into the corner, smothering you with his proximity. You hurriedly scarf down your tart so that you can leave, wanting to quickly be back on the street with some space again. You barely register the delicate flavours of your dessert.

“Try a piece of mine, it’s good.” Tarn offers, seeing that you’ve finished yours.

“No, thank you. I’m already full.” You refuse as he leans over you more, still attempting to feed you a piece of the cake. You don't want anything that will affect your behaviour, and Tarn should have told you before he offered if he knew it contained some potion.

“Please? It tastes wonderful.” Tarn presses, even as you turn away and shake your head, slapping his fork away and starting to panic at his insistence.

“No! No, Tarn I don’t want it!” you snap at him as he looks hurt but doesn’t draws back, practically on top of you. “Also, can you please _back up_? I need some _personal space_!”

He looks startled by your outburst before pouting and shifting an infinitesimal distance away from you, still suffocating you with his closeness. You plant a hand on his chest and push him back firmly to let him know that you need _more_ room than that. Sulkily, he lets you scoot him about an inch, but lifts his hand to touch your face. You swat it away.

“Tarn, I need to clear this up with you, we are not in a romantic relationship. You know that, right?” you continue as he stills.

“Not yet…haven’t you had a good time today?”

“I did Tarn, you know I like spending time with you but I love you platonically. I’m sorry if I lead you to believe otherwise in the past but I’m not interested in a romantic relationship with you.” You inform him clearly, as plainly as you can.

“…I love you though.”

“I’m sorry Tarn, I really am. I’d like for us to still be good friends though, is that okay?”

You don’t realise exactly how not-okay he is with that, but he doesn’t say anything then so you think he just needs some time.

“Do you mind just waiting for a moment? I must go pick something up.” He tells you quietly as you nod, staring at your empty plate heavily.

At least you've said it now, it's over and done with. Sighing, you notice that its starting to get late, the city lights are winking on against the dusky horizon. Sitting there alone, you contemplate how to make the remainder of your visit less awkward for the both of you. The door chimes as a Fae walks in, not Tarn though.

"Disgusting, what is human scum doing here?” he snarls upon catching sight of you. “This realm is for respectable Fae, not scrap like you." snaps the stranger, eyes flaring dangerously as you flinch. "Well? Get out of here!"

"...I'm waiting for a friend." you reason as steadily as you can, starting to wish that you hadn't come to this place as good as the food was. Maybe in a few years, their society clearly didn't welcome humans yet.

The Fae hisses, face contorting in disgust as you hear a deafening boom like thunder and your vision goes white. You jump and give a startled cry, scrambling and hurtling blindly away from the flash-bang spell onto the street. Your ears are ringing and your eyes sting from the intensity of sound and light, rendering you temporarily deaf and blind. You don't get far, you feel someone lift you under your arms and you struggle until you realise that you're being cradled against soft peach-coloured feathers.

You're breathing hard, not trusting yourself to speak as he clears the effects of the hex from you.

"Tarn!" you say relieved as he holds you close, letting your racing heart slow again.

"My darling, was he the one who did this to you?" he asks pleasantly, pointing at the Fae who had cast the spell, still glaring at the both of you confrontationally.

"Um...yes, but it's okay now." you mumble, not to protect your attacker but because the magnitude of wrath in Tarn's eyes scares you.

"I see."

You barely have time to register what happens, the moment you blink, Tarn is behind the Fae, all billowing midnight cloak and towering fury. There's none of the soft sunlight orange and gold of Damus in him. His razor claws slice into the Fae like butter as they scream but he's not done. You can literally _see_ his Outlier ability being used as their skin and bones threaten to rip apart. It's horrifying beyond your imagination.

"Tarn! Stop it!" you cry frantically, pushing him away from his victim as your tears are stayed by the sheer shock of the situation.

He let's go, energon flowing in rivulets from the Fae's mangled body and Tarn's long, blade-like talons. The stranger is still screaming in pain and collapses the second he's free, struggling and crawling away to relative safety. You're trembling, terrified for the first time in the presence of your friend.

"(Name)?" he calls sweetly as you're sickened by the disparity between how he treats you and others. So all those little moments hadn't been your imagination.

"Why did you do that, Tarn?" you ask, tears finally spilling from your eyes as he tenderly wipes them away. "What has happened to you? Why do you need to be so violent?"

"He hurt you, he deserves to die." he replies simply and you shake your head, backpedalling when he tries to reach for you.

"(Name)? Come here, let me comfort you..." he offers kindly, opening his arms as if to catch you in an embrace. 

But you just cannot see how that gesture is anything but sinister now. He’s changed and you can’t delude yourself any longer, your heart breaks to know that this is what has become of Damus. There’s something deeply fractured in him that you know you won’t be able to fix, you could only at best alleviate the symptoms.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry Tarn, but I can't--"

You can't stay.

You take a few more tentative steps away from him, shaking now as he blinks in surprise at your fear. Then, that dark pall is cast over his features again and you turn and run. You don't wait to see if he'll let you go, because you think you know the answer to that question. You don't turn and look back even as the screaming of that Fae he injured abruptly ceases, even as you hear the sound of their skull being crushed into the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come out now, darling. I _hate_ it when you turn away from me~"

His voice is saccharine and toxic, as you tremble in your hiding spot. You know you can't outrun him, so you're hiding. The heavy meal you had earlier weighs like lead in your stomach. 

"I just wanted to have a perfect little date with you, but those awful Fae had to ruin _everything_. You can see why they had to go, can't you?" he purrs, and you can tell he's getting closer by the encroaching darkness in the sky and tang of blood in the air.

"Do you think you can hide from me? I've waited more than ten thousand years for this day, do you I will allow myself to lose you now? You’re all _mine_." he continues quietly, venomous threats spoken like sweet nothings.

"Don't be afraid (Name), I'm not angry at you, I could never be angry at you...I only want to take care you." he coos as you hold your breath, watching his shadow fall across your nook. “You know I’d never hurt you...”

He’s stopped, right in front of you hiding spot and you just _know_ he’s found you. Still, you barely breathe and hope desperately for a miracle. 

“Won’t you come out?” he asks again delicately, as you desperately resist the urge to cry.

Clawed hands tear the scaffold you’re crouching under away, as you scream in fright even as he pulls you against his fluffy, dark feathers. He simpers and hums to reassure you, bouncing you in his grasp as your shrieks are reduced to quiet sobs.

“Let’s go home now, hm? You must be so stressed from today…” he croons as you sob, futilely trying to push him away as he presses his mask against your neck and face.

“What happened to you? What have you become?” you cried, anguished at his state.

Damus had been lovable and dorky, always tried his best to help others if he could, even when his society then persecuted him for it. He had known the value of compassion. _Now_ , he had murdered a Fae for no reason, held no regard for life. The ease at which he had slaughtered that stranger lead you to believe that he was more than well-practiced in killing as well.

“Hush my darling, I will explain everything on the _Peaceful Tyranny_ , I am not mindlessly savaging Fae in bloodlust.” 

Oh, you wondered what explanation he could possibly give that could justify such a brutal death. But it gave you hope, because you desperately, urgently wanted to believe that Tarn was still your friend. He cupped your face with a clawed hand, peering at you with only zeal and mania in his gaze. It scares you.

A portal opens a short distance away, as he steps through with you in his arms.

“Tarn! Where have—“

You look up to see a room full of Fae, each with varying degrees of shock written on their face. Two of them are enormous, larger than even Tarn and with dragon fire or rows upon rows of teeth in their stomachs. You gasp, and can’t help but grip Tarn’s midnight feathers harder, for once not wanting him to put you down.

“Everyone, this is (Name). You are to treat her with utmost respect for I treasure her dearly.” He introduced, as his ‘team’ nodded. “(Name), this is Nickel, Kaon, Vos, Tesarus and Helex.”

You remain silent.

“Tarn…you do know that is a human right?” clarifies Nickel as his eyes flare, you think you see Vos sidle out of the room.

“Yes, I am very much aware that my beloved is a human.” He snaps as his team exchanges nervous glances.

He promptly stalks away with you in tow, navigating through winding passages and walkways until at last, he reaches a section of the wall. Running his hands down it, a door materialises. He sets you down and ushers you inside.

The room is well lit, despite the lack of windows. Everything from the bedframe to the rugs are ornately decorated and decadent. There are shelves lined with things you knew you had told him you loved, and dressers filled with clothes and shoes that fit you perfectly. Clothes you observed, like heavy dresses and long coats that you surely would not be able to run in. Slippers made of silk or with heels too high for you to balance. There was also a little kitchen, devoid of knives and with snacks already prepared. It was creepy, it seemed like a showroom almost.

“What is all this?”

“Darling! It’s your room, is it to your liking? You need only ask me if you desire anything.” He crooned, nestling into you as you took a step away from him.

“I-I want to go home.” You tell him earnestly as he herds you over to the bed.

“Not even a thank you? After all this trouble I went through? No matter, shall I help you unpack your belongings?” he offers, ignoring your statement as you shake your head, expecting him to dump your bag in the corner.

But he doesn’t, instead he unhooks the clasp and peers inside.

“Why these are lovely, gifts for me (Name)?” Tarn says delightedly, rifling through your bag where regrettably, you had written ‘Damus’ on things you intended to give to him.

“You remembered! This is a beautiful purple geode, I will treasure this.” He continues despite your lack of response, happily tearing the wrapping paper off the little box and carefully setting aside his precious treasure.

“I store all the things you’ve given me in a special room, do you know that? We can go see later if you would like.” He tells you, plucking out another object from your bag.

“A cloak! It’s just so lovely and silky, like you (Name)!” he observes as you lie sullenly on the bed, remembering that Damus had liked soft things. But Damus was a world away now…

“Oh, how rude of me, darling! I didn’t read your greeting card first before opening my presents, you must forgive me.” He simpers, pulling out a fancy envelope that freezes the blood in your veins.

Leaping from your spot on the covers, you barrel into him and snatch the letter away to his great surprise. You think it’s only your sudden burst of action that has allowed you to wrestle the object from him.

“No, it’s not for you.”

“But it has my name on it! It says Damus right there.” He whines, pointing at the neat, elegant handwriting you had agonised over days before.

“I thought you were Tarn? It doesn’t matter, I’m not giving it to you.” You insist, shielding the envelope with your body as he tries to get it back.

“Why not?” he pouts, although you sense a boiling curiosity closer to hunger beneath his sweet words. “Are you hiding something?”

You don’t reply, merely shuffle over to the counter and attempt to find something to rip it up with. It’s your wedding invitation, and there’s no way you’re going to let him read it now. But Tarn is stalking after you with that predatory glint in his eyes, he thinks it’s a game you realise. You know it’s not, you fear he’ll go ballistic once he knows what it really is…

“I was afraid, you know. When I arrived at the forest, I feared that you wouldn’t remember me. Because I could only have been a fraction of your life, a decade among thousands.” You blurted out, to distract him from his goal.

He paused in trying to get the envelope, still pressed against your back as you take the opportunity to dart away to the bathroom.

“I could never forget you, my darling. Even if I tried, you’re burned into my soul and I think not even a powerful spell could wipe you entirely.” He replied, eyes glowing with such obsession and devotion you have to look away.

You turn on the faucet, intent on waterlogging the paper so it could be shredded or the ink would run but he’s gripping your wrists firmly.

“It’s for me, it has my name on it. It’s _mine_ , I think it not in your jurisdiction to destroy it.” He purrs as you struggle to cover those last few centimetres.

But his strength is greater than yours, for you can gain no distance. Delicately, he plucks the embossed envelope from yours hands and shuffles over to the bed.

“Please don’t Tarn, why won’t you respect my privacy?” you beg, following after him as he pulls you onto his lap and settles his head on top of yours.

“I do darling, but you addressed this to me. So I must have been the intended recipient. Alas, circumstance has caused you to rescind your original decision but my curiosity must be sated. I want to know everything about you (Name), we’ve been apart for so long after all.” He replied evenly, eagerly slicing the top open with his claw.

He excitedly pulls open the decorated card before growing very still upon scanning it’s contents.

 _Dear Damus_ ,

_As you have shared in my life with friendship and love, I request the pleasure of your company and invite you to celebrate my marriage—_

He couldn’t read anymore, didn’t even want to see the name of the one who would tear apart his hopes and dreams like paper. 


	10. Interlude 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I do interludes now for perspectives other than Tarn's or Reader's. *Dabs* for Jinx.

Vos twitters as the DJD, sans Tarn, gather in the med-bay for a meeting. For once, they all seemingly agreed without prior communication that a conference was required. Normally only Nickel and Kaon were present at their weekly rendezvous, Nickel because it _was_ her med-bay and Kaon because inevitably he wanted to show everyone a new trick The Pet had learnt.

“I agree, his human fetish is getting out of hand.” Nickel said as she took the opportunity to give Helex a check-up, it was nigh impossible to drag him in here willingly.

“Well, we’d always known he had a thing for humans. Wasn’t he always calling in that shapeshifter?” Tesarus pointed out as the rest nodded.

“At least he was discrete about Wispa, now he’s practically parading (Name) around.” Grumbled Helex, surrendering to his medical assessment.

“Yeah, and he was always really moody after she came by though. I don’t know why he kept calling for her if it pissed him off.” Nickel translated for Vos, who seemed to find the situation rather amusing.

“I think it’s okay. Love is love after all, and the human is quite little and squishy. Maybe he will take them for walks, then The Pet and I could join him.” Kaon suggested brightly, always on the lookout for playmates for his precious ‘sparkeater’.

“They’re not a pet, Kaon. I doubt he’d let you hang out with them anyway, he’s pretty possessive over his toys.” Nickel replied flatly, knowing it was unlikely Tarn would even let them talk to his new human.

“I think the more important matter, is that coddling humans isn’t a very Decepticon thing to do.” Helex interjected, as his team looked around uneasily.

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he’ll take you head off…” muttered Kaon in warning.

“So, what should we do? Hold an intervention?” Tesarus tentatively proposed.

“Ha! Make sure I’m in a different realm when you do that, I don’t want to see how he’d react to you guys kink-shaming him.” Nickel said as Vos scoffed loudly.

“Why don’t we just leave him be? See how this pans out? Maybe everything will be okay, who knows…they could make him less volatile.” Kaon suggested, holding tightly onto The Pet before it could get into the drawers.

“We wish…but I guess it’s wise to just observe for now. No one, poke the human or anything though, alright? He clearly has a long history with them.” Nickel advised as the others started getting up.

“*Okay, so we had a meeting just to agree to do what we would have done anyway?*” Vos hissed at the door in a deadpan voice.

“Yes, but in two weeks’ time we’ll all have a better idea on how to handle it. Adjourned!”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found the old file with my chapter xD So here it is! Dang, I don't even remember what my plot idea was for this fic anymore >> But here it is if anyone still reads this xD

Tarn thought of all those countless Fae years spent yearning for you, all those fruitless prayers sent to Primus that you would love him. The memory of your gentle touch had been salvation in his darkest nights, the thought of you rushing to him in excitement after your eternity of separation had been a shining beacon. But you wouldn’t even hold his gaze, instead you were glancing around nervously…not unlike some of the prey he cornered on a regular basis.

It _broke_ something inside him to know that all this time, you _loved_ someone else other than him. While he had been longing to spend the rest of his days with you by his side, you wanted nothing more than to be with someone else. He remembered his prophetic nightmares, where you were being spun around in the arms of an awful stranger and he wanted to scream because it hurt…it hurt…it hurt…

“Tarn?” you whisper tentatively.

They could not have you, they could not have you because you were _his_. You were _his, his his._ Who was this mortal to take you from him? He feels rage and fury threaten to burst from his chest as he grips your face, forcing a heated kiss to your lips as you part them in surprise.

“You’re _mine_. I won’t let you go.” He snarls possessively as you grab his wrists in fear.

“Tell me you love me. Stay with me. Marry me.” He breathed as he pushed you onto your back, waiting for you to say precious words for him.

You stayed silent, staring at him with frightened eyes instead as he feels his spark sputter. He doesn’t want to be alone again.

“That human has tricked you haven’t they? Made you fall in love with them? I won’t let them take you, I’ll kill them.” He growls, starting to get up as you quickly grab his arm.

“No! Tarn, please don’t! They didn’t trick me, I chose to love them. Please don’t hurt them, they didn’t do anything wrong.” You pleaded desperately, hanging onto his cloak. 

“Then marry me, and I won’t hurt them.” He proposed with narrowed optics, pressing you against him as you winced.

He didn’t care, didn’t care if he was forcing you because the only thing he knew was that he absolutely, unconditionally could not lose you. Even if you hated him, he was sure that time would wear you down. Having you unwillingly was simply impassibly better than not having you at all. He couldn’t do it. He _wouldn’t_ see you in someone else’s embrace.

He was surprised to feel your hand against his mask, as gentle and loving as he had always recalled. Desperately, he leaned into your soft touch.

“Oh Tarn, what has happened to you?” 

You pity him, expression forlorn and stricken. But it’s better than fear so he takes it. He lets himself collapse onto you, making sure that his weight doesn’t crush your chest. Your affection does more to soothe the storm in his spark than any of the countless treatments and distractions he's partaken in over the years of your absence.

“I missed you…” he merely murmurs beseechingly, shutting his eyes and suppressing the terrible emptiness in his heart, instead imagining that things were as they used to be.

“I did too, but some things change over time.” You replied quietly, tone unreadable as you let him use you like a human pillow.

“I don’t want us to change.” He complained petulantly, seemingly content just to lounge about on you.

“It’s too late for that. You need help.” You responded flatly, squirming a little under his bulk.

“Then help me, please. I’m drowning without you…” he pleaded, feeling his magic twist around you so that the room was a replica of your old house, his dark feathers melding into orange ones.

Just another lazy afternoon together, before the Senate and war, the empurata and impending wedding…He forcibly shoved that new piece of information out of his mind, he would deal with it later. Instead he sunk into that old Damus outlook, that optimistic if not slightly misguided hope that you liked him as much as he liked you. That one day, you two would be married happily in a lovely house with darling children.

“I…I don’t think I can. I don’t know how, you need a professional.” You replied uneasily as he lay there, basking in your warmth.

“Just having you near is enough. Don’t ever leave me, okay?” he asked coyly, and for a moment you could see no one else but your old friend.

“Damus, I have to go. You know I care about you, you’re my dearest childhood friend but we’ve both grown up now.” You reason as gently as you can, propping his head up. 

You weren't even going to get started on his murderous ways yet, that was an entire can of worms that needed a delicate hand which you currently didn't have. In fact, right now you were barely remaining calm. You just wanted to go home, sort out your feelings and let someone else deal with Tarn. Was he unforgivable? Their kind had been in the middle of a war, it was hard to say as an outsider how much burden a soldier was to bear for their 'crimes'. But was he a mere soldier? It seemed that he ran a specialised division, was more than a mere pawn in the game.

“You don’t love me anymore…” he sniffed, miserable and offended.

“I do, Damus but it’s not the kind of love you want. Can you accept that?” you asked tightly as he shook his head.

“…No, I need all of you.” He told you frankly, and you sighed because he was irrevocably set in his ways, refusing to change.

“If you cannot be content with what I offer, you will end up with nothing, Tarn. You’re being selfish.”

His claws dug into your skin, piercing through his fluffy, peach façade. Those bottomless eyes gazed at you with depthless obsession, as he leaned forward.

“I cannot settle for anything less.” He whispered darkly, as you felt a ring pushed over your finger.

~*~

“Well? What happening in there?”

“I don’t know! Talking it sounds like, and not too happy chatting at that.”

“Should we clear the perimeter?” Kaon asked warily as the reconnaissance team continued peeking in from various rooms around the one Tarn had taken the human to.

“*Psh, this always happens with humans. That’s why it’s best to leave them alone.*” Vos muttered irritably, already half-way out the door.

“Don’t tell me you have a secret human sequestered away somewhere too. Although now is a good a time as any to spit it out if so.” Nickel teased with a sly glance at the linguistic purist.

“*Don’t be ridiculous.*” Vos snapped airily, stalking off down the hall as the medic shrugged and returned to her spying endeavours.

Kaon remained silent. It didn’t seem prudent to bring up those old Polaroid photographs The Pet had found in Vos’ room now. The linguistic purist had been furious when he found Kaon trying to wrestle them from The Pet, enough that he had used magic to wrench the turbofox’s jaw open. Normally, Kaon would have been angry enough to berate his team member for hurting his pet but Vos had been disproportionately enraged at the damage to his precious pictures. His garbled and incomprehensible Primal Vernacular so venomous and rattled, it was enough to give Kaon pause. Vos had always been rather composed after all. This infuriated ranting had culminated in them both being thrown bodily out of his hab-suite as the smaller Fae desperately tried to restore his ruined photos.

Kaon wondered what had been on them.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I get one review and I remember how badly I want to finish this fic off xD I feel a writing hiatus approaching but before I disappear I want to close off Fae Tarn for good, get the plot out. I think I owe it that much xD Thanks to Jinx for the dialogue suggestion, Tarn really should just marry Megs if he loves him that much xD

“It was only by the grace of our glorious leader Megatron that we have accomplished what we have.” 

You fiddled with the glass in front of you and surreptitiously tried to pull off Tarn’s ring. Sadly, it seemed moulded to your finger and refused to budge. At least you’d managed to hide away your engagement band before your resident demon had decided to throw it into a volcano or something. It was a good thing you had deemed it too delicate for the forest trip at all.

“Tarn, I need to go home.” You piped up again as he gave you an admonishing glance.

He wasn’t listening. He hadn’t listen the first time you had demanded to go home nor the hundredth time, instead insisting that you sit in on Fae History 101. Refusing had made him all the more persistent, as he pulled out books and papers onto the desk. While you weren’t going to sit there and judge soldiers on the ethics of war or centuries worth of political and social strife, you had gathered that the DJD went further than that. No matter how sweetly he spun the ‘justice’ and ‘mercy’ they delivered, you gathered that they were hunting down those who just wanted to be free from a lifetime of bloodshed.

“The Decepticons strive for a future where the notion of conflict is inconceivable. Where the word weapon will be meaningless, and its purpose impossible to grasp. We will fight until society is entirely peaceful, a utopia.” He continued lecturing, steaming ahead with this lesson you had apparently been enrolled in.

“That’s an unrealistic goal. There will always at least be a _propensity_ for conflict, it is intrinsic to human nature to have different opinions. At this rate you’ll just have to keep killing people until everyone is dead…” you retorted sardonically, and doing nothing to hide your boredom and frustration.

“Don’t be short-sighted.” he snapped and you could feel the force of his glare behind his mask. “Megatron’s ideals are noble and reasonable. He brought us out from centuries of oppression, from rulers who thought nothing of ripping off the faces and hands of innocent civilians.”

“Well, that’s over now, isn’t it? If you truly believed in peace, you would have declared it by now.” You said flippantly, making a show of appearing disinterested by tapping a pen and checking your nails.

“No, Autobots and neutral cowards still exist. We must not allow complacency or even a trace of dissent. These other Fae are a poison, they would corrupt any new order we establish.”

You suppressed a sigh. It was evident that he was an extremist of his beliefs, and nothing you said was likely to change that. For now, you ought to enact your only plan, the old ‘play nice until an escape opportunity arises’. You didn’t know how long had passed already but you were banking heavily on the fact that a single human day was many in Fae realms. But even so, you wondered how long it would take for your family and friends to declare you missing. What would your spouse think? You hoped they would wait, that they didn’t think you had abandoned them at the altar. Bitterly, you felt a surge of resentment towards Tarn and his selfishness.

“I know it is hard, but this bloodshed is necessary. If we stop even a single Decepticon from turning traitor with news of our justice, it would be worth it.” Simpered Tarn gently and you hated how he still dared use that sickly sweet tone.

“Really? It was pretty common knowledge that your government was cutting up people’s faces, did that stop you from breaking their laws?”

You could feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees as Tarn leaned forward, claws clicking against the surface of the table.

“I did it for you. Fraternising with humans was punishable by Empurata but I could not, _still_ cannot give you up.”

“…You should.”

“Absolutely not. I will never regret anything that has allowed me time with you. There are few things I still have faith in after so many millennia on this Earth…but you are my unwavering conviction. I _need_ you. After you left, I couldn’t stand the silence, not knowing whether you were okay, whether you’d come back…”

“You never replied to my letters. How was I to know?”

He pauses, staring at you behind that illusive mask.

“…You sent me letters?”

Ah, so he never got them. You merely nodded, but didn’t elaborate as he peered at you with misguided adoration.

“I will go collect them, my apologies on the tardy response time.”

“I think that’s the least of our problems right now. Are you seriously just going to pretend you’re not holding me here against my will?” you replied tartly, snatching your hands away when he tries to grasp them.

“Darling, it’s for your own good. I know you’re a little confused now but soon you’ll understand that you belong with me. Your precious _partner_ doesn’t love you a fraction as much as I do, and I can prove it. Do you think they will wait for you? A month? A year? I waited _thousands_.”

“You can’t keep me here! Tarn, I have to go back!”

“Nonsense, you’ll learn to like it here in the _Peaceful Tyranny_. I’ll provide anything you desire, you need only request it. I worked terribly hard to acquire a realm where you wouldn’t age, you know.”

“…What? Did you even consider asking for my opinion? Or did you just not care?”

“Of course I care, (Name)! I was sure you would understand though, how important you are to me. I couldn’t bear to be without you and humans have such short lives—“

“That’s not for you to decide! It’s my life!”

“Hush, there’s no need to get worked up now…”

“Isn’t there?! My old childhood friend recently murdered someone in front of me and is now holding me hostage in some magic room where apparently, I’ll be trapped for the rest of eternity!” you yelled angrily.

“It’s not like that, my love. We’re meant to be, I know we could be happy together! All I’ve done is made sure that this can be so. After Megatron has lead the Decepticons to victory, we could get married! Somewhere quiet, just us.” He explained with that same, senseless yearning in his voice.

“I already have a fiancée, Tarn! Besides, sounds like you and this delusional Megatron guy would really hit it off so why don’t you marry him instead?” you argued heatedly, not missing the way his feathers flared in irritation at the jab.

“Megatron is not to be mocked, (Name). He has done much for Faekind in this war.” He told you testily, and you wondered how far you could push him.

Clearly, insulting the Decepticon cause or Megatron caused him a degree of irritation. Even from you, his so-called beloved because he stands abruptly and storms out of the room. The door slams shut behind him as you are left to stew in your misery alone.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided I’m going to shamelessly ask for reviews because they’re the only thing fuelling this fic right now xD Honestly it has few kudos compared to my other works, I guess its too niche? But Fae Tarn seems popular if the spawn of other fics are anything to go by so idk >> AND Chicken!Tarn is more niche than this and has more kudos xD Maybe the original fic line was better and I should have stuck with that >> This is the trashy reboot no one likes xD

You were confused, that was all. He took a deep breath, trying to temper his irritation at your irreverent and careless remarks. You simply didn’t understand. You didn’t comprehend the depths of his love, the Decepticon cause or his wonderful plans for the two of you. If you only could grasp a fraction of his devotion, his absolute _need_ for your affection and acceptance, you would fall happily in his arms like he’d imagined on those cold, lonely nights…

He loved you.

He loved you so much it _hurt_. He couldn’t believe how quickly his years of waiting and planning had unravelled. For that brief window when you’d been overjoyed to see him again, he had found paradise. Just for a moment, he had known what it meant to be happy. He had always known you were to key to him finding contentment in life, but this fleeting taste had confirmed that this was what his heart truly yearned for. Then, like everything else good in this world it had been ripped away. He wanted to scream. Preferably shred the audials of that accursed Fae who ruined more than a millennia of patience. Sadly, he had killed him too quickly, too mercifully for such a crime.

His feathers sagged when he recalled the fear and anger in your eyes. A part of him broke to know that you felt anything other than ecstatic being with him. That same part wanted to let you go. But he couldn’t. He knew if he let you go now, you’d never come back and even the thought of your perpetual absence was unbearable let alone actually letting such a calamity come to pass. 

Fate was truly a cruel mistress. You were perfect for each other, why couldn’t you see that? He’d give you anything you wanted, he’d cherish and adore you forever. He wished you would allow him to be happy. It would be so easy for you to just give him a smile, a hug, a kind gesture. You used to dole them out aplenty when he was Damus. 

He felt trapped, caught between the overwhelming despair that you didn’t love him anymore yet also desperately seeking your comfort in this matter. You’d always been there to console him in the past, whether by soft embrace or in his constructed illusions. In the end, his need for reassurance won out against his offence at your rude comment about Megatron. Standing, he scuttled back to your room, slipping inside quietly.

“(Name)?”

No reply.

You looked like you were sleeping, buried under the thick blankets in an adorable burrito-like mound. He cooed, shuffling closer and intent on snuggling inside your little nest with warm, soft you. Approaching, he froze. Yanking the covers back revealed what he had feared. There was nothing underneath.

You had abandoned him. Again.

“(Name)!?” he called frantically, terror surging in his heart as he tore through the room.

You couldn’t have left, he had locked the door with an enchantment. Yes, it was weak because he had envisaged that you’d be in here willingly but you never brought iron or salt with you on visits because they hurt him when he was Damus. You wouldn’t have brought something like that with you…right? No, no he was sure you would never hurt him. One of the others must have let you out by accident. Slamming open the door, he darted out into the hallway.

He took a steadying breath.

There was no point panicking. You couldn’t have gotten far, none of the portals had been activated which meant you were still somewhere in the realm. In any case, all he had to do was track your ring. You definitely wouldn’t have been able to remove that from your finger, he had specifically designed it to be fully attached. Pinging it, he traced its signal through the passageways of the _Peaceful Tyranny_.

With every step, he feels his pulse quicken, hopes that you didn’t wander down there. The door seals from the inside of the dungeon, Fae couldn’t find their way out let alone a human. But the signal grows stronger as he descends the steps, sweeps his way across the blood stained stones. He regrets not getting rid of the various body parts of previous unfortunate Fae victims now. The stench of decay and death doesn’t bother him, but you’re so delicate, you wouldn’t understand that these deserters deserved it…

He finds you hiding in the cleanest corner, under a table Vos uses to carve the eyes out of traitors. You’re shaking and crying quietly in the oppressive gloom, clutching a small iron hairpin like your life depends on it. He hadn’t seen that before, so he suspects you were hiding it in your shoe or somewhere similar. 

He glides forward silently, as your eyes jump to his form that emerges from the shadows.

Then, you start screaming, pure unadulterated fear ringing through the air before you’re running, scrambling over the blood slicked cobblestone away from him. As justified as your reaction is, he can’t help the swell of pain he feels at seeing you run from him again. He hates it. You should be rushing into his arms, you should trust him and know that he would never let anything hurt you…

You don’t get far. He darts over, quickly bundling you into his arms and crooning lowly to calm you. You thrash desperately against his midnight feathers, arm hitting his mask repeatedly as you try to shove and claw yourself free. Irritated by the iron, he swiftly knocks your pin away.

“Hush, darling. Shh, its okay now my love. I’m here, I’ve got you…” he purred as he carried you from the dungeon, tucking your head against his cloak to muffle your terrified sobs.

“Don’t hurt me, Tarn! Please, don’t hurt me!”

He nearly stumbled upon hearing your frightened words, staring at you in disbelief through his mask. You thought _he_ would harm you? He was your _protector_ , a source of comfort and security, your most loyal defender, pledged to your every whim. How was it possible that you still didn’t know that you were his most precious darling, the love of his life? Had he not said so repeatedly?

“Don’t be ridiculous (Name), you know I’d never hurt you.” He replied finally, trying to make his tone as gentle and reassuring as possible. “You know that, right? (Name), I love you. Do you understand what that means?”

But you didn’t reply, just kept crying silently into his dark feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Related Works:  
> [Come Back to Me Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058573) by TotallyNotAnon  
> [When Stars Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/32628231?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_157181949) by Jinxbytmidnight  
> 


End file.
